The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for minimizing electromagnetic interference (EMI) and radio-frequency interference (RFI) and more particularly to a resilient conductive coupler for electrically coupling a conductive housing of a modular transceiver to at least one ground contact of a printed circuit board.
Modular transceivers, such as Gigabit Interface Converters (GBICs) are employed to interface communication links to port logic within telecommunication devices. A modular transceiver includes input and output ports for connection of electronics within the transceiver housing to electrical or optical communication links. Additionally, the modular transceiver includes a transceiver interface connector. Typically, modular transceivers are mounted within a transceiver carrier which is sized and configured to receive the transceiver. More specifically, the transceiver carrier includes an interface connector and the transceiver is slideably disposed and seated within the carrier such that contacts of the transceiver connector mate with corresponding contacts of the carrier interface connector when the transceiver is seated within the carrier. The transceiver carrier is adapted for mounting to a printed circuit board. The carrier connector includes electrical leads which make contact between contacts of the carrier connector and conductive paths on the printed circuit board when mounted on printed circuit card.
It is well known that the operation of high-speed transceivers can produce undesirable EMI/RFI. To minimize EMI/RFI emissions, commercially available modular transceivers are typically provided with a conductive housing. The connection of the conductive housing of a modular transceiver via a reliable low impedance contact can be problematic in view of the fact that the transceivers are slideably installed within the carrier and must be able to be removed from the carrier. One technique for coupling the conductive housing of an optical transceiver to a bulkhead is disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 09/200,883 filed on Nov. 30, 1998, which application is owned by the assignee of the present invention. The coupler therein disclosed is intended for mounting within an opening within a bulkhead and couples the transceiver to the bulkhead. Additionally, the coupler therein disclosed is particularly sized for the corresponding bulkhead opening and the transceiver intended to extend through the coupler.
It would be therefore be desirable to provide a reliable mechanism for conductively coupling the conductive housing of a modular transceiver with a ground contact of a printed circuit board on which the associated carrier is mounted to minimize EMI/RFI emissions. It would further be desirable to provide such a mechanism in a low cost manner which does not interfere with the removeability of the modular transceiver from the associated carrier.